The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to bleed air flow from an aircraft engine. More specifically, the disclosure relates to filtration of bleed air flow from an aircraft engine.
In an engine system for, for example, an aircraft, airflow supplied to an environmental control system (ECS) is bled or tapped from the engine compressor or core. In many instances, the bleed air is contaminated with oil, dust particles or other debris or contaminants from the aircraft engine. This high pressure airflow is passed through a heat exchanger, also referred to as a precooler, to cool the airflow. A portion of the airflow is routed from the precooler to the ECS, while a portion is tapped off of the precooler at a precooler bleed outlet to supply pressurized airflow to a fan air torque motor. The air passage to the fan air torque motor includes a filter to prevent contaminants from entering small passages in the fan air torque motor and torque motor controller in an attempt to extend the useful service life of the fan air torque motor and controller. Over time, however, the filter becomes clogged requiring removal and cleaning or replacement of the filter.